thorns_of_a_rosefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Demons
Demon Name Religion(s) Status Name Meaning Job Description demons in red are a TOAR char, with info added in the job description. 'Demons were Great Marshals, Knights, Presidents, Great Presidents, Earls, Great Earls, Dukes, Great Dukes, Marquises, Great Marquises, Princes, Great Princes, Kings, Great Kings, and the ruler of all them the Emperor' A Aamon Christrian 'Prince' n/a One of Astaroth's assistants. He knows the past and future, and gives such knowledge to those who make deals with the devil. He is portrayed as an owl-headed man, and sometimes as a wolf-headed man with a snake tail. He is associated with Egyptian god Amun and Ba'al Hammon. Sometimes written as Amon. Abaddon Christrian 'King' Destruction He is the cheif of demons of the seventh hierarchy. Called The Destroyer, he is also called the King of the Locusts. He is associated with the Greek god Apollyon. In occultism and esoterism, Abaddon is related to blood red, brown and green colours, winter, the month of January, Saturday, intuition, sacrifice and challenge, the ruby and the sword. His Tarot symbol is the one of judgement. For more info, see LIST OF ANGELS. Adalam Christrian 'King' n/a One of Paimon's assistants. Also written as Abalim Abraxas Gnosticism n/a n/a Claimed to be an Egyptian god, a demon and to represent God and Satan as one entity and their dual natures. Also known as Abrasax, and Abracax. Ad-Dajjal Islam n/a 'The Imposter' He will appear and pretend to be Allah with one eye 'not working' just before Judgement Day. He will have the arabic letters 'ka fa ra' (infidel) written on his forehead. Adramelech Assyrian mythology n/a n/a A form of sun god. He is President of the Senate of demons, as well as the Chancellor of Hell and supervisor of Satan's wardrobe. He is generally depicted with a human torso and head, and the rest of the body of a mule (or sometimes as a peacock). Also known as Adrammelech, Adramelek or Adar-malik. For more info, see LIST OF ANGELS, under the name Adramelechk. He is opposite Anamalech. Aeshma Zoroastrianism n/a wrath, rage, fury The demon of wrath. Af Jewish n/a n/a n/a Agaliarept Jewish n/a n/a The grand general of Hell and commander of the second legion. He holds sway of Europe and Asia Minot and can control the past and future. He possesses the power to discover all secrets and is especially good at stirring up enmity and distrust among men. He is one of two demons directly under Lucifer. Also known as Agalierap and Agalierept. Agares Christrian Grand Duke n/a He rules the eastern zone of Hell and is served by 31 legions of demons. He can make runaways come back, and those who run stand still. He can also cause earthquakes and teaches languages, finding pleasure in teaching immoral expressions. He also has the power to destroy dignities, both temporal and supernatural. He is depicted as a pale old man riding a crocodile and with a hawk on his fist. Also known as Ageres. Agiel Christrian n/a n/a The Intelligence (beneficial spirit) of Saturn. Agramon Christrian n/a n/a n/a Ahriman Zoroastrianism n/a n/a The creator of menustration, through the creation of 'the primal whore' Jeh. Also known as Angra Mainyu (destructive spirit). Aim Christrian Great Duke n/a He is a Great Duke of Hell, very strong, and rules over twenty-six legions of demons. He sets cities, castles and great places on fire, makes men witty in all ways, and gives true answers concerning private matters.He is depicted as a man (handsome to some sources), but with three heads, one of a serpent, the second of a man (to some authors with two stars on his forehead), and the third of a cat to most authors, although some say of a calf, riding a viper, and carrying in his hand a lit firebrand with which he sets the requested things on fire.Also known as Aym, and Haborym. Akem Manah Zoroastrianism n/a 'evil mind' Is the cause of evil intent and the inability to discriminate between good and evil. The crying of new-born infants are attributed to him frightening the children with ghastly images of the end of the world. Of all the demons, he is the most dreaded. He is described as having long hair, blue eyes and a head like an elephants with a mouthful of tusks instead of teeth. Also, he is perverse in mind, thus.... if asked if you would rather be thrown in the sea or a mountain, do not say 'into the sea' for you will then be thrown into a moutain. Ala Slavic n/a n/a Ale or Hali in plural form, Ale are female in nature, and cause hail-storms to destroy crops. It is said that they are extremely gluttonous, trying to eat children. Also, it is thought that they try to eat the sun and moon, causing eclipses. The end of the world will occur if they are able to complete this. When people encounter an ala, their mental or physical health, or even life, are in peril; however, her favor can be gained by approaching her with respect and trust. Being in a good relationship with an ala is very beneficial: she makes her favorites rich and saves their lives in times of trouble. Also known as Hala. In TOAR, this is the angel Nuriel. This reputation of being a demon was begun when he was a younger angel, and had not complete control of his powers, which are brought about by severe bouts of anger. He is suitably embarressed about any mentioning of this. Alal Chaldean n/a n/a Minor demons sent up from hell in various guises to tempt men into sin. Alastor Christrian n/a n/a A generic erm for a class of evil spirits. Has many roots in Greek society as a curse. In English, his name was changed to Aleister to add up to 666 in English germatria. Alichino literature n/a n/a One of the guards for the eigth layer of Hell. Al-A'war Islam n/a n/a n/a Alloces Christrian Great Duke n/a a demon whose title is Great Duke of Hell, and who has thirty-six legions of demons under his command. He induces people to immorality and teaches arts and all mysteries of the sky. Allocer is often depicted as a man with a horned lion head, riding a horse with dragon legs. Also known as Alocer and Alloces. Allu Akkadian n/a n/a A race of monstrous and faceless demons that destroyed everything they could. They were born to Lilitu or one of her demon servants (succubi). When their father was about to die, they surrounded his bed waiting for the moment during which they could take their father's soul, impeding his travel to the Underworld, and making of him an errant spirit, feared by all living people (a ghost). Al-Mukhannats Islam n/a n/a n/a Amayon Christrian Prince n/a Said to be the only one who has power of Asmodai. A curious characteristic of this Spirit, is shown during the Evocation of Asmodai to visible appearance, when the Exorcist must stand upright with his Cap or Headdress removed in a show of respect; for if he does not it is Amaymon who will deceive him and doom all his work. Amaymon is said to have a deadly poisonous breath. Also known as Amaimon and Amoymon. Amdusias Christrian Great Duke n/a He has thirty legions of demons under his command. He is depicted as a human with claws instead of hands and feet, the head of a unicorn, and a trumpet to symbolise his powerful voice. According to other sources, this demon is depicted as a unicorn, and changes into a man under the request of the conjurer. Amdusias is associated with thunder and it has been said that his voice is heard during storms. In other sources, he is accompanied by the sound of trumpets when he comes and will give concerts if commanded , but while all types of musical instruments can be heard they can't be seen. He can make trees bend at will. Also known as Amduscias, Amdukias or Ambduscias. Ammut Egyptian n/a Devourer, Bone Eater Commonly known as Ammit. She was the personification of divine retribution for all the wrongs one had committed in life and she dwelt in the Hall of Ma'at. Ammit was said to live near the scales of justice, in the underworld, Duat, where the hearts of the dead were weighed by Anubis against the feather in Ma'at's headdress. Ma'at was regarded as the personification of the principles of truth and justice. The hearts of those who failed the test were given to Ammit for her to devour, and their souls were not permitted to enter Aaru, having to be restless forever—dying a second time. Ammit was not worshipped, and she was never regarded as a goddess. Instead, she embodied all that the Egyptians feared, threatening to bind them to eternal restlessness if they did not follow the principle of Ma'at. Thus Ammit was depicted with the head of a crocodile or dog, the front part of her body as a lioness or leopard, and her hind quarters in the form of a hippopotamus, a combination of those animals which were considered as the most dangerous to the ancient Egyptians. Although often referred to as a demon, technically, however, in destroying evil she acted as a force for good. Anamalech Assyrian n/a Good King The demon of bad news and reveals himself in the form of a quail. He is thought to be the demon of the moon, alongside Adramelech. In Christrian demonology, he is a she. Also known as Anamelech. Anzu Sumerian n/a 'Heaven Far' a lesser divinity of Akkadian mythology, and the son of the bird goddess Siris. Both Zu and Siris are seen as massive birds who can breathe fire and water, although Zu is alternately seen as a lion-headed eagle. Also known as Zu. Amon Christrian Marquis n/a He controls forty legions of spirits. He appears as a wolf with a serpent's tail, and breathes fire, or appears as a man with dog's teeth in the head of a raven, or simply as a man with a raven's head. He tells of things past and future, and reconciles feuds and controversies between friends. He is associated with the Egyptian god Amun. Amy Christrian President n/a He takes the appearence of flame, but has taken a man's shape. He can make one 'marvelous' in astrology and the liberal sciences. It is said that he hopes to rejoin the angels after 1,200 years ("which is not credible"). Also known as Avnas. Andhaka Hindu n/a n/a Often refers to a malevolent demon. Andhaka was the third son of Shiva and Parvati. A legend behind his birth says that once Parvati closed Shiva's eyes with her delicate hands and at once a darkness engulfed the world. The hands of the goddess were drenched in Shiva's "fluid born of passion", and when this was heated by the heat of Shiva's third eye it grew into a horrific child, a demon, blind and gruesome. But Parvati, true to her nature, lovingly cared for this child as well. Andras Christrian Prince/Marquis n/a He has command thirty legions of demons. He sows discord among people. In demonology, an unpleasant demon whose only directive was to hunt and kill men, aided by his henchman Flauros. According to the Goetia, Andras was a Grand Marquis of Hell, appearing with a winged angel’s body and the head of an owl or raven, riding upon a strong black wolf and wielding a sharp and bright sword. He was also responsible for sowing discord, and commanded 30 infernal legions. He is the 63rd of the 72 spirits of Solomon. Andras was considered to be a highly dangerous demon, who could kill the conjuring magician and his assistants if precautions were not taken. A misstep outside the magical protective circle could mean instant death for the conjurer(s), and Andras was always trying to lure them out.Andras was also believed to be very skilled in using people's own anger against them, being able of infecting humans with uncontrollable dooming rage. For this reason he was allegedly summoned quite often by military leaders, to use his abilities to incite wars that last for decades, redefining peoples and continents. In addition, due to the subtle nature of his work, Andras was supposedly extremely difficult to detect. Also known as Andra-inanyas. Andrealphus Christrian Marquis n/a He has the appearance of a peacock who raises great noises and teaches cunning in astronomy, and when in human form also teaches geometry and measurements in a perfect manner. He is also described as ruling over thirty legions and as having the ability to turn any man into a bird. Also known as Androalphus. Andromalius Christrian Great Earl n/a Having thirty-six legions of demons at his service, he can bring back both a thief and the stolen goods, punishes all thieves and other wicked people, and discovers hidden treasures, all evilness, and all dishonest dealing. Andromalius is depicted as a man holding a big serpent in his hand. Apep Greek/Egyptian n/a n/a He was an evil demon, the deification of darkness and chaos. Is known as Isfet in Egyptian. Is seen as a giant snake, crocodile, serpent, or in later years, in a few cases, as a dragon. Also known as Apophis, Aapep and Apepi. Arjhang-e Div Persian n/a n/a n/a Armaros Christrian n/a Accursed One the eleventh on a list of 20 leaders of a group of 200 fallen angels called Grigori or "Watchers" in the Book of Enoch. Aramaros also taught "the resolving of enchantments", which some interpret ways to reverse either manipulation(s) of the laws of physics or perhaps "spells" of some sort that went amiss. Asag Sumerian n/a Demon that causes sickness He is described as being hideously repulsive; so much so as to cause fish to boil alive in the rivers. He was said to be accompanied into battle by an army of rock demon offspring - born of his union with the mountains themselves. He was defeated by the god Ninurta. Asb'el Jewish n/a n/a One of the 'Five Satans', a group of fallen angels whom had been exiled by God for various reasons. Asb'el's sins included marrying human women, and teaching humanity the secrets of the natural universe, which God did not intend for human knowledge. Asmodai Judeo-Christrian King Wrath(?) Depending on the source, he is either 'carnal desire' or a good-natured fellow more comparable to a satyr. He has seventy-two legions of demons under his command. He incites gambling, and is the overseer of all the gambling houses in the court of Hell. It is stated that he was the off-spring of the union between Adam and the angel of prostitution, Naamah, conceived whilst Adam was married to Lilith. He also admits to hating water and birds because both remind him of god. Also known as Asmodeus, Ashmadia, Ashmedai (Hebrew), Asmodaios-Ασμοδαίος (Greek), Asmoday, Asmodée (French), Asmodee, Asmodei, Ashmodei, Ashmodai, Asmodeios, Asmodeo (Spanish and Italian), Asmodeu (Portuguese), Asmodeius, Asmodi, Chammaday, Chashmodai, Sidonay, Sydonai, and Asimodai (Romanian). Astaroth Christrian Prince n/a Astaroth is depicted as a nude man with dragon-like wings, hands and feet, a second pair of feathered wings after the main, wearing a crown, holding a serpent in one hand, and riding a wolf or dog. His main assistants are four demons called Aamon, Pruslas, Barbatos and Rashaverak. He is a demon of the First Hierarchy, who seduces by means of laziness, vanity, and rationalized philosophies to see the world and his adversary is St. Bartholomew, who can protect against him for he has resisted Astaroth's temptations. To others, he teaches mathematical sciences and handicrafts, can make men invisible and lead them to hidden treasures, and answers every question formulated to him. He was also said to give to mortal beings the power over serpents. Also known as Ashtaroth, Astarot, Astarte, and Asteroth. Is associated with the goddess Ashtart and Ishtar. Asura Hindu n/a n/a a group of power-seeking deities, sometimes referred to as demons or sinful. Also known as Ashura. Azazel Judeo-Islamic n/a God has been strong for more info, see LIST OF ANGELS, under the name Azazel. Azi Dahaka Zoroastrianism n/a n/a Also known as Behar-Asp, Danhag, Dahak, Zahhak, and Zohhak. B Ba'al C Category:Lore